


The Way It Should Be

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Series: The Way Of The LP! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Non-explicit description of sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: If someone were to tell Cameron Sawyer that his whole life would change, for the better presumably, due to one trip to the bar, he probably would have believed them. Cameron didn't believe in many things, but one thing he was certain of, is that anything can happen.





	The Way It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I like to make Sims 4 let's plays in my spare time and this is what came from one of them. Sorry if it not that good or there are a lot of mistakes, I really hate editing long pieces of writing.

If someone were to tell Cameron Sawyer that his whole life would change, for the better presumably, due to one trip to the bar, he probably would have believed them. Cameron didn't believe in many things, but one thing he was certain of, is that anything can happen.

His life was simple enough. He was born with blond hair and green, into a family that was mostly disjointed and even less functional. His parents were quite famous in the business world, his older brother went to a very prestige college. His older sister was basically a scholar in high school. Even his younger sister seemed like she had a lot more going on in her life than he did. Cameron didn't care much about that though. Since his parents worked so much and he was essentially the middle child, it didn't matter if he wasn't necessarily top of his class in middle school or that he got straight A's for that matter. Well, he did, not that anyone cared.

He did end up graduating as the valedictorian of his class. His parents only showed up to hear his speech. When the ceremony was over, instead of praising him, they reprimanded him for not having a nice speech or not being professional enough to represent the family. They didn't celebrate after like they did for his brother or sister, his parents weren't even around for the rest of the day, seeing as they thought their business was more important than a major milestone in their son's life. He didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

He was fresh out of college, he studied to become a physicist when his parents told him the news. Since he wasn't going to run the company like his brother or sister, his parents decided that the way he was going to help out the family business was by marrying into another wealthy, famous family. So, an arranged marriage. Cameron absolutely despised his parents after that. And later on, his whole family, as no one seemed to even care to protest to this idea.

Marie, the woman that was arranged to marry Cameron, was actually not that bad of a person. She was very sweet and kind and seemed to have a gentleness about her. Cameron thought he could find himself falling in love with her. In the early stages of dating, Marie always wanted to be around him and said she felt sad whenever they were apart. Cameron thought that was quite sweet. He felt like he would be able to accept this marriage as long as it was with a girl like Marie.

After they got married, however, it seemed like Marie had changed with the flip of a switch. She was no longer kind and sweet and gentle. She was actually quite mean and rude. She was also very jealous and hated it when Cameron wanted to go somewhere without her. She would constantly demand to know every little thing about what he was doing or going, even if he was leaving for merely five minutes. Marie turned out to be a very controlling, snobby and materialistic person. Cameron found he didn't like her very much after all.

So began a very unhappy married life for poor Cameron. He could hardly get any rest between his job and Marie's neediness and mood swings. He hardly ever got to do or go anywhere he actually wanted to. And it's not like he could have lied to get out of doing something Marie wanted, either. It was like she was trained to sniff out a lie.

And you would think Cameron might tell his family about Marie. It was a very fruitless effort as it turns out. His parents just thought he was lying to get out of doing his duty to the family and his older sibling thought he was just saying that so he could be a free soul again. Not that he was really free before in college since his parents monitored nearly everything he did.

It wasn't too many years later that they found out that Marie was pregnant. Cameron's parents were, of course, elated about the news, Cameron himself though, not so much. A baby just seemed like another tie to weight him down in his miserable life. Of course, he would love and care for the child. He just wishes they weren't going to be born into a broken household.

It turned out that they actually had twins, a little boy, Drew and girl, Danielle. They both took after Cameron in the looks department besides the darker skin, product of their mother. But that's where the similarities end, they're basically their mother in every other aspect.

When the twins were about four, something interesting happened. Marie wanted the family's public image to improve, since there wasn't much that they did, not being in the business part of it after all. So she had the bright idea to adopt an orphan. And not just any orphan, one that was probably the least likely to get adopted before they became an adult. The orphan turned out the be Todd Raymir, a pale teen that had an allergy to the sun and mysterious background. Marie thought he was perfect. Cameron could only feel sorry for the boy. The only thing he was going to get out of being adopted was a home but not a loving family to go with it. The media only had good things to say about it.

It turned out, as Cameron thought it would, that Todd seemed to like him more than he liked Marie. Though, that could be because Cameron actually paid him any attention and Marie only seemed to notice him when they were out in public. The twins avoided him like the plague because they thought he was weird and creepy. At least he has one person that cares about him, even if no one else would.

The twins finally started school and Marie, finally had something to preoccupy her time. Cameron could actually have time to himself. He didn't really have any friends anymore since being with Marie had cause him to break all his ties with anyone he knew. But that was fine. It just meant he had to find some new friends. And what better place to look for some company than at a bar/hangout.

They live in a neighborhood where most everyone had a pet. They didn't because Marie hated animals. So mostly everyone he saw in the bar owned a dog or cat of some kind. Some times he would even see a couple wander into the bar, he gives them a pet or too as most of them were strays.

A couple of months passed by. He had made pretty good friends with the bartender that worked the shift he came in by now. That was probably mostly thanks to the nights when he got really drunk after a long day at work or when Marie gives him a hard time. Or both.

He took his usual seat at the end of the bar, ignoring all the chatter of tipsy or flat out drunk partons around him, he raised his hand, signaling to the person behind the bar. The man notices him quickly and immediately goes over to him.

"'Sup Sawyer, how's it hanging?" The bartender asks while going under the counter to prepare a drink for him, his usual.

Cameron sighed and leaned against the sticky bar counter. "You know how it is Grady. Same old, same old."

Grady nods his understanding. "I gotcha'. You maybe want it a little stronger tonight?"

The blond thinks it over for a second for giving a nod. "Yeah, I don't think I was the wits to deal with my wife tonight..."

Grady gives him an understanding smile and adds a bit more alcohol to his drink. He slides it over to Cameron, who catches it with the ease of practice. He goes over to another customer as Cameron turns around in his stool and takes a sip from his drink.

The blond's eyes wander around the place, looking for nothing in particular, more so people watching. Most of the people in the bar are people he has seen many times. College kids, couples, husbands trying to get away from their family, like him... They're all the same. All so, boring.

Cameron downs his drink and turns around, about to signal to Grady to make him another one, when his eyes catch on to something, well, someone.

A new face strolls into the bar, some guy he's never seen before, looking like he doesn't belong in here. Maybe he doesn't, Cameron wouldn't know. His brown hair layered atop his head in a messy but stylish look, his skin is light enough that Cameron could see the freckles along the bridge of his nose. His caramel brown eyes looking around the place, quite nervously. He's dressed pretty cleanly, not like the drunks or other young people around who seem to not care about how they look. Overall, he looks to be about 20 or so, a good 15 years younger than Cameron was.

The brunette starts over to the bar, seeming to have made up his mind of what he wants to do. He orders a cola and goes over to one of the booths off to the side in a more secluded area. He pulls a laptop out of a bag Cameron didn't realize he was carrying until just then. He opens up the laptop and starts to furiously type on it.

Cameron raises an eyebrow at that, well that's different. Most people only come here to get drunk, he included, not study. This isn't a cafe after all.

"Found something interesting?" Grady's voice from behind him startles him into turning around.

"What?" The blond asks quite dumbly.

Grady laughs, swiping his black hair out of his eyes. "Well, you seem pretty distracted..."

"Who, me? I don't know what you're talking about..."

Grady rolls his eyes at him. "Yeah sure. You're not very subtle, Sawyer." He goes to clean and dry a beer stein. "You've been staring at the kid for 5 whole minutes."

Cameron blinks a bit slowly as if having a realization. "I have?"

Grady just shakes his head at him and walks away. Cameron turns back around, only to notice the guy he was staring at is looking at him. The brunette turns away quickly, a light flush rising to his cheeks. Now that was interesting.

Smiling to himself, grabbing the new drink Grady set on the table for him, Cameron stood up from the bar stool, slipping his ring into his pocket, and went off towards the brunette, startling him when he sat down.

The brunette looks at him, confusion etched into his expression. "Oh, uh..."

"You know, it not very polite to stare without introducing yourself." Cameron chided unseriously.

The brunette looked away, eyes focused on his laptop. "I could say the same thing about you, Mister."

The teasing tone of the brunette made Cameron smile a little. "Well, you got me there." He leaned on the table a little. "But can you really blame me for wanting to stare at something so pretty?"

The brunette blushed deeply, half of his face turning red. "O-oh, uh... thank you..." His voice came out soft. He cleared his throat and spoke a bit more confidently. "You're not so bad looking yourself..."

Cameron gave a small chuckle. It seems this guy didn't mind Cameron flirting with him and even flirted back. "I'm Cameron. What's your name, kid?"

The brunette huffed at that. "My name is Erron. And I'm not a kid."

Cameron hummed, looking Erron over again. "No, you most certainly aren't..."

Erron coughed into his fist a bit awkwardly and returned to his work. The blond let him work for a moment, silent as he thought over something. It was quiet for a long while before Cameron's voice brought him out of his work.

"Whatcha' doing there?"

Erron debated for a moment if he should tell him. He guesses that it wouldn't hurt anything. Cameron doesn't seem like the type to be into that type of stuff anyway. "It's a storyboard..."

Cameron's eyebrows raised at that. "Like the type for movies and stuff?"

Erron gave him a small smile. "Yes, but, mine is for a comic book."

"Oh really?" Cameron seemed really interested now. He used to read comics in his spare time going to school. It was about the only thing he could get away with doing at the time. "Could I take a look?" The blond said without really thinking about it.

The brunette gave a start at that. He was going to immediately say no when he thought of something. Maybe it would be a bit helpful to have someone else's eyes on his storyboard this early on. After all, he doesn't really have anything or anyone in place of editing, its all him at the moment. So, after deciding with himself, Erron goes into his laptop bag and pulls out a sketchbook. He flips it open to the first page of the storyboard and slides it over to Cameron. "I type all the dialogue on my laptop..." He says at Cameron's confused look.

Cameron takes a look at the sketchbook. There isn't really much in terms of art, it is just a storyboard after all, but Erron's basic doodles are better than anything he could hope to accomplish. He flips through the book until he gets to the end. It seems pretty straight forward.

"I know, it's nothing special," Erron says before the blond gets a chance to comment about the art. "I never really get much time to work on it..."

"Is it a hobby?"

"The comic, yes. I spend most of my time painting and music."

Wow, Erron's got more going on in his life than Cameron might ever have...

"Cute and talented? There's no way you're single."

Erron blushes. "You would think..."

"Oh, really? I wouldn't mind changing that for you." Cameron flashed the brunette a smile.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe. Depends on if you want me to be."

"I wouldn't mind if you were."

"If that's the case, maybe you'd like to see each other again?"

"I think I would like that very much."

After meeting Erron that night and exchanging phone numbers, Cameron finally had someone he could talk to outside of work. He could only text the brunette at night however, due to Marie's hovering. That was fine though, since Erron kept odd hours anyway, so he never questioned it.

They flirted back and forth most of the time while some times telling each other things about themselves. Erron was 22 and actually had quite the following online. Cameron told him was his family's business was. Funnily enough, neither know about each other until then.

After a couple of weeks went by, Erron said he wanted to meet up with Cameron, inside of the bar. Cameron told him meeting around the same time would best, so that didn't leave them many options on where they could go. Erron mentioned that there was a museum that stayed open pretty late, despite not many people going at the late hour. Cameron was fine with that since it gave them a better chance for privacy.

It was a little cold out on the day they agree to meet, as it was just turning to Spring. Cameron had on a trench coat and scarf wrapped around his neck to keep the cold out. He looked around for Erron as he neared the entrance of the museum. He spotted him closer to the door, dressed in a pullover and beanie covering up his messy brown hair. Cameron thought he looked really cute.  
Erron spotted him and waved him over. Cameron greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek then ushered him inside to get out of the cold.

The museum was pretty much empty, aside from the odd employee milling about. So it was pretty quiet.

"I missed you," Erron said, giving the blond a quick hug.

"Did you now?" Cameron smiled at him. Erron hummed before locking his fingers with Cameron's and pulling him off down the hall.

The brunette excitedly showed and pointed out things about the paintings as they passed, explaining some of his favorite ones. Though the paintings were interesting, watching the joy light up Erron's face was even better. His eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he started explaining sometimes about some artwork or artist.

After about half an hour or so, they ended up in a room that had mostly covered up painting and large windows that let in a lot of moonlight. It probably looked even nicer in the morning.

"And this room..." Erron paused, looking around, emotion casting over his face. "I used to spend a lot of time in this room when I was little..."

Cameron wasn't too surprised at that. Erron said he lived here almost his whole life and he loved art from a very young age.

"My great-grandfather's paintings are in this room." Erron continued without prompting. "He had so many to share and the museum was proud to have his art displayed here..." The brunette leaned on a window sill, looking out over the water. "I always dreamed to be just like him when I was younger... But I had realized that wasn't going to happen." He turned around to look at Cameron who was listening to him with rapid attention. "Not because I thought my art wasn't good enough though."

When Erron didn't continue on, Cameron asked, "what was it then?"

Erron smiled a little. "I realized that I didn't want my art to be hung in a museum. I want it to be seen by people all over the world at the same time. I don't want my art to be exclusive to only people that can see it in person. It's not like they can tell you want they think about right away." He looks over at the sheet covered paintings. "Online, I get to talk to people, interact with my fans. You can't do that when your art is locked up in a stuffy old museum. Feels kinda disconnected, ya know?"

Cameron nodded in understanding. He walked over to the brunette, encircling him around the waist.

Erron is already pretty influential online. Him wanting to go international doesn't seem like too far off of a dream. Cameron wishes he had goals like that to look forward to, have some kind of motivation.

"I get it." Cameron leans done, resting his face atop Erron's unruly brown hair. "You're going to go and get all famous and have people flocking to you at a moment's notices. You'll probably forget about poor old Mr. Sawyer, huh." He said this as a tease. He feels Erron move to turn around in his arms.

Erron looks up at the blond adoringly. "I could never forget about you." He looks down for a moment, mumbling, "this is my first relationship after all..." He looks up again. "You're special." Erron gives the older man a cute smile.

Cameron, seemingly captived by the brunette, cups Erron's jaw in his palm, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. He leans down to brush his lips against the brunette's. It was meant to be a small little kiss. But after one kiss turned to two and then five, it didn't take long for them to be gasping into each other's mouths. Erron had at some point thrown his arms around the other, moaning softly as his backside was grouped periodically.

Erron gasped as he was pushed up against the window sill. He felt Cameron's hands travel up and down his sides, before resting on his hips. He curled his fingers into blond hair, pulling on the strands gently. He didn't even mind Cameron's goatee tickling the lower half of his face.

The blond could feel himself growing hard in his pants, but he didn't want to stop, not yet. He had never kissed someone like this before. It wasn't a kiss to put on some kind of front, it felt, really. Feverish, like they couldn't get enough of each other... Marie doesn't care about having a proper loving relationship. They could never be like this to each other.

They pulled away to breathe, Erron's face was flushed and his eyes seemed to be sparkling again. Cameron ducks down, nipping at Erron's exposed neck. He sucks on the skin there, hoping to leave a light mark. The brunette's hands found their way onto his shoulders, fingers gripping tight.

"Do you maybe... w-want to go back to my place?" The brunette asked shyly, stumbling over his words as he tried to hold back a moan.

God, did Cameron want to, so badly? But he knew he couldn't. Not this time. He pulled away, giving a sneaky glace to his watch, it was almost nine o'clock. His wife would be expecting him back at ten, he had to go.

"I can't," he tried to ignore the way Erron's face fell at the rejection. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just," he thinks for a quick second, "Now isn't the best time..." he quickly says, hoping Erron would believe his bullshit answer.

"Oh, I see." Erron looks down embarrassment clear on his face. Cameron curls his finger under his chin and lifts his head up. The brunette had is lower lip clenched between his teeth. He was averting his gaze.

"Don't be upset." He kisses him on the nose. Erron still isn't looking at him. "I'll make it up to you next time."

Erron blushes at that. His eyes finally turn to look at the blond. "Promise?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Cameron grins at him. "Promise." He kisses him again as if to seal the deal, before pulling him away from the window. "Come on, let's go before they decide to kick us out.

They hold hands all the way to the lobby until Cameron notices the person at the front desk looking at them and he pulls his hand away. Erron trys to not feel too sad about that.  
They stand outside the front door. It was pretty dark out by now.

"Are you going to be okay getting home?" Cameron asks a bit concerned. Erron had told he had walked here since his home isn't too far away.

"Yeah, I'll be-" As the brunette went to answer, a gust of wind blew by and caused him to shiver. It's chillier than it was earlier.

Cameron gives him a piteous look. "How about I drive you home?" As Erron starts to decline, the blond stops him. "I won't take no for an answer."

Erron sighs but has a small smile. "Okay."

Cameron walks them over to his car, he even opens the passenger seat for Erron. The blond goes around the car and gets into the driver's seat. He starts up the car and begins pulling out of the parking lot. Erron gives him directions to his house and it doesn't take them too long to get there a short five-minute drive. It would have taken longer Erron to get home if he had walked.

Cameron pulls up to the front of the house, parking the car.  
They sit in silence for a minute.

Erron bites his lip, looking down at his hands before looking over at the blond. "You sure you don't want to come inside? Just for a minute?"

Cameron frowns, looking down at his watch. It was nine-fifteen. He guesses it couldn't hurt to go in for a bit. He sighs. "Just for a few minutes, okay?"

Erron nods, trying to school the look of pure joy on his face.

When the brunette unlocks the front door, he is immediately almost bowled over by a very eager ball of brown fur. Yips and barks fill the small space of the entryway as a dog greets its master.

"This Hilda." The brunette introduces. "Calm down girl! We have a guest!" Erron laughs at her antics. As if just noticing the other person that had entered the house with her master, Hilda backed away, a bit skittish. Cameron raises an eyebrow at her flippant behavior. "Don't mind her. She is a bit shy around new people.

"I see." The blond says, distracted as he looks around the house. It's pretty small compared to his own home, but it works for a single guy, he guesses. It's almost like a bachelor pad. As he's looking around, he notices a medium-sized cat walking into the room from around the corner. It walked with a bit of attitude to, if Cameron could call it that.

Erron goes over to the cat, picking it up and bring it over to Cameron. "This is Ozzie. He was my first baby." The brunette nuzzles into the cat white fur. The blond smiles at the sweet scene then laughs when the Ozzie hisses and demands to be put down. "He's spoiled but acts like he doesn't like attention." He takes Cameron's coat and brings him over to the loveseat.

"You have a nice home," Cameron says, not knowing what else to say. 

Erron hums a bit contemplated. "If you say so..."  
Cameron doesn't ask why he said that probably wasn't his business. Instead, he leans down and captures Erron's lips in a kiss. His arms circle around the brunette's waist loosely. Erron wraps his arm's around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Cameron boldly licked at Erron's lower lip, wanting him to open his mouth. The brunette moaned into the kiss, shifting until he was in Cameron's lap. They started grinding against each other.

They pulled away to breathe, before divulging back in. They were interrupted, though, by a loud bark from Hilda. She was sitting on the couch next to them, watching with a tilt of her head. Erron gave an awkward little laugh before getting up from the couch. He pulled Cameron up from the couch as well.

"Why don't we go to my bedroom?" Erron asks shyly without really thinking about what he just asked. He's surprised with Cameron lifts him up, with only a little bit of struggle, and places his legs around his waist. "Woah!" Erron laughs at the blond showing off. "It's down the hall, on left." He tells him.

It only took a few short strides for them to reach the bedroom. When they got inside, Cameron closed the door to keep Erron pets out of the room. He pressed the brunette up against the door, mouthing at his neck.  
"Oh, Cameron~" Erron moaned, tilting his head back and staring up at the ceiling. His hands found themselves clenched in Cameron's hair, pulling a little.

Cameron moved up to Erron's neck, biting and sucking marks into his skin. He left a nice dark bruise under his chin before moving up to lock lips with him again. His hands moved from the brunette's waist to palming his ass. He kneaded the soft but firm flesh, causing Erron to moan into his mouth.

The blond finally moves away from the wall to bed. He dropped Erron down on the mattress, making him bounce up a little. He crawls over the younger man and starting kissing him again.

Erron grips the back of Cameron's vest tightly, needing something to hold onto. "Fuck..." His voice is barely above a whisper. "God... Cameron~ I need you... so bad..."

At that Cameron pulls back a bit. He gives the brunette a sad look. "Erron, I can-"

"Please..." The look in Erron's brown eyes is pleading.  
Fuck. Cameron can't say no to him. He won't. He wants this just as badly.

Cameron unbuttons his vest and strips off the shirt under it. Erron seemed to appreciate the sight of his tone chest and abdominals. He helps the brunette with his shirt as well, it being tossed somewhere in the room. They continued to touch and caress each other's bodies and it wasn't long before they were both naked.

Cameron took in the sight of Erron's naked body under his. He was mostly hairless, aside from the light hair on his arms and lower legs. He dragged a finger down Erron's stomach to his crouch, palming the smooth heat there. The brunette shivers under his touch. 

Moans and pants fill the room and it's not too long before the sound of creaking springs join them.

"Oh, God! Cameron~" Erron was basically sobbing into his pillow, hands clenched tightly within the sheets. He moaned Cameron's name repeatedly as he was pounded into. It was a bit harsher of a pace than he thought it would be, but he was loving it all the same.

Cameron was leaned over the brunette's back, biting his neck and sucking bruises into his skin. His hands had a bruising grip on Erron's hips as he pulled the brunette back into his thrusts. The slick sound of his member positioning in Erron's tight hole was almost unnecessarily loud.

The little 'uh uh uh' noises coming out of Erron's mouth as he got closed to climax, increased in volume and frequency.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck~ I close... so-so close." Erron moaned. He hardly noticed the sound of scratching and meowing coming from the door, he couldn't really care at the moment. "Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna-" Erron tenses up for a long second, before clasping on the bed. He made small noises as Cameron continued to thrust into him, chasing his own end.

Cameron growls into the younger man's neck as he releases, sloppily thrusting his hip through his orgasm. He stills for a second before pulling out and flopping down next to the exhausted brunette. Erron reaches over to his bedside table to grab a couple of tissue to clean himself up a bit as Cameron rolled the condom off his softening dick. They laid in a comfortable silence until the sound of a dog barking brought them out of their stupor.

Erron, with a sigh, got up and pulled on his discarded pants and goes to see what his dog wanted. While he was gone Cameron tired really hard not to fall asleep. This proved to be a fruitless effort.


End file.
